Every Morning
by macstooge
Summary: Sora loved how gentle the mornings spent with Riku were, he wished every morning was just like this. RikuxSora SoraxRiku FLUFF I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN ANY OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS OR FRANCHISE, THIS IS A FANFIC PEOPLE.


The rain pattering against the glass window was constant, causing the two entangled bodies that lay quietly in the queen bed to huddle closer together. Sora stretched, lazily, almost as if he were a cat, the soft fall of rain awakening the tanned teen. The brunette fuzzily remembered some details of the day before but silenced all thoughts as he realised someone else was in the bed.

Peering across the queen bed, the brunette relaxed as he saw his boyfriend sleeping peacefully next to him. Because the silver haired teen had finished high school, he was always busy with his studies at university and his part time job. Sora watched the older teen mumble in his sleep, his fine locks shining around his face. Gazing softly down at the sleeping boy, Sora felt his heart flutter wildly as the silver haired boy murmured his name, talking in his sleep. Giggling quietly, the brunette brushed some of the fine hair away from his pale boyfriend's face.

Waking up to a slight giggle and the feel of his lover's hands on his face, Riku blinked languidly. "Sorry, you were saying my name." Sora whispered. The brunette watched as the other boy rolled over, to peek at him . "Hi." Riku murmured, pulling the sheets closer to his chest, hiding his reddened cheeks behind the thin white material. It had been a while since the silver haired boy had slept over at his lover's house and Sora was thoroughly enjoying it.

Reaching his hand out again, Sora brushed more of the older boy's silver bangs out of his eyes. "You look so beautiful." The brunette said, in a hushed whisper, stroking one of his boyfriend's pale cheeks. Rubbing his face into the rough hand, Riku sighed contently. Sora loved it when his boyfriend crawled into bed, no matter how late it was, and wrapped his slender arms around him. And that was how the silver haired teen had come home last night, worn out from his shift at work, tugging his clothes off and slipping into the bed, naked. Sora had only just begun to sleep naked alongside his lover, as he usually awoke as soon as the older boy touched the mattress. There, the two boys would indulge themselves in carnal pleasures, only stopping once they were both past exhaustion.

"I wish every morning was like this." The brunette murmured, running a hand over his pale lover, who shivered and gasped in response. Relishing the sweet caresses of his younger boyfriend, Riku smiled peacefully at the brunette. "Mhm." He mumbled in agreement, focusing more on the unrelenting soft touches of his lover's hands. "Sora." The silver haired teen groaned, his cheeks reddening even more. "Sora..." The older boy called again, his voice thick with need. The brunette smiled, continuing his torturing finger's exploration. Riku wriggled impatiently, his body shivering under the heated hands of his tanned lover.

Sora loved each word and soft whimper that his touched caused the silver haired boy to make. His deep cerulean eyes took in the seductive older boy, panting and trembling amongst the sheets. Turning towards his lover, Sora pressed his face closer to the older boy, brushing his lips against Riku's. Feeling the silver haired boy crumble underneath his mouth, the brunette pushed a little harder with his lips, his tongue flicking out and thrusting between the pink lips of his lover. Riku moaned, though still tired from his shift the night, he opened his lips to allow the slightly more aggressive tongue into his mouth.

Sora felt his lover's erection stir as he swirled his tongue inside his mouth slowly. Chuckling into the kiss, the brunette rolled the silver haired boy over onto him, letting the older boy lay against flush against his body. This however had broken the kiss between the two. The brunette let out another chuckle as the silver haired teen wriggled up his tanned lover's body. The brunette engaged the other in another sweetly soft kiss, sighing happily at the sounds of enjoyment from his lover. Riku felt himself sink into the gentle embrace, opening his mouth in an attempt to encourage the brunette's slow pace. Sora realised what the older boy was doing but deliberately kept at the gentle pace, choosing deeper rather than faster.

The brunette ran his hands down the silky smooth skin of his pale lover, eliciting small gasps and groans from the tired silver haired boy. Sora stopped though shortly after he started, digging his fingers into his lover's ass, causing the small gasps and moans to turn into full blown head thrown back moans. Riku had a very sensitive ass and the brunette used this to his full advantage. Slipping a rough finger to the silver haired boy's entrance, Sora was glad to feel the previous night's fun had left the older boy very, very wet still.

Positioning his morning erection at his lover's quivering heat, Sora glided his cock into the still slickened entrance. The silver haired boy's head snapped back as he moaned full throated at his lover's unannounced entry. The brunette panted as his lover clenched around his cock, the tightening muscle hot against his skin. "S-Sora." Riku whimpered, as he bounced slightly in the younger boy's lap. Sora shook his head as he dug his nails into his lover's ass once more.

The dizzyingly slow pace that the brunette had chosen hit the silver haired boy's prostate every thrust and Riku barely had time to adjust his breathing before the brunette thrust upwards again. Even though Sora gave Riku enough time to become accustomed to his prostate being hit, every thrust left him breathless. The brunette's hands left their post at the silver haired boy's ass and slid up the pale skin, choosing now to grab onto the rolling hips of the older boy. Riku couldn't handle the slower pace any longer, his hips rolling against the younger boy's erection. Sora grabbed the weeping cock of his lover and pumped twice before the pale teen orgasmed, his cum splattering over his own chest. Feeling his own orgasm nearing, Sora thrust upwards once more into the tightened muscle, releasing his seed in his lover's ass.

Riku buried his face into Sora's neck as his boyfriend's load shot up into him, the sticky liquid dripping out slightly. Panting, the brunette was glad that the silver haired teen was lying down for that round, even though he was kind of heavy, he wouldn't have to clean the fan of cum this time. "I love you." Sora murmured, a hand brushing away sweaty strands of silver hair from his lover's face. Out of breath, Riku nodded, kissing the brunette's neck in response.


End file.
